Catch Me
by NileyFreakk
Summary: New possible Niley story. Trailer inside.
1. Trailer

**Hey everyone! Here is a trailer for an idea I got last night! Hope you like it! And I'm not sure if I should make it.. So, you tell me.**

Miley Cyrus is not your typical 17 teenager.

She is a teenager but not the good one.

Miley has a troubled life.

She's the badass of her school; the trouble maker and the slut. Full with enemies.

She spends her days, skipping classes, sleeping around and stealing.

Atleast thats what she says to everyone. Could it be true? Or she just wants reputation?

At home, she's not exactly the favorite child. But she couldn't care less.

Her friends are just wannabes who stay with her cause their scared Miley would do something to them. Which makes Miley laugh but she decides to stay with her ''friends'' since she has no one else to turn to.

That is until a certain person bumps into her.

That person changes the way she feels. But she declines on changing the way she lives. The person would take any challenge to change who she is into a better person. Or atleast find out who she truly is.

PREVIEW! [not in order]

l

l

v

_Shows Miley in the principles office, sitting on a chair while rolling her eyes._

_Shows people whispering about how Miley slept with the popular guy on senior year._

_Miley: UGH! You never let me do anything! I can't wait to turn 18 so I can get out of this shit place!_

_Shows Miley and her friends walking in school while all attention turns to them._

_Shows Miley running late to class. ''Shit! I'm late'' Bumps into someone._

_''I'm sorry! I wasn't looking!''_

_''My name is Nick, and your Miley'' smiles._

_'' How is that you know everything about me?'' Miley smiles_

_''I'm here on a mission, I wanna change the way you live. You deserve way better than this!''_

_''Thank you so much Nick, you've let me see how much I've missed of life. I-I think I'm falling in love with you'' _

_Shows Miley rushing in the hospital with tears on her eyes. ''What's wrong with Nick?''_

_SHows Nick laying on a hospital bed, holding Miley's hand with sad in his eyes. ''I-I didn't told you my secret.''_

_''Your gonna die?'' Shows Miley on a break down and runs out of the hospital._

**Find out what happens on ''Catch Me'' a story by joemich18. **


	2. Chapter 1

**First episode! WARNING IT SUCKS! But, not sure if I continue and you know I/m not a fan of long chapters ;9 but I'll try.**

Chapter One

Miley Cyrus snuck in her house at 6:09am after a hard night of partying. She layed in-between her sheets as she felt her eyelids close and her body relax. She sighed in content as she cuddle closer and closer to her pillow, slowly drifting into a deep slumber.

6:10! Her alarm beeped loudly and she opened her eyes, sitting up and turning it off. ''Unbelievable'' she layed back down, ready to fall back to sleep when someone burst in her room.

''Miley Ray get your ass out of bed! Your gonna be late for school!'' Her mother yelled as she throw off the covers and gasped at her daughters outfit.

''Why aren't you in your PJ'S?'' Her gazed focused on Miley as she simply ignored her by cuddling to her pillow.

Tick Tock. Tick Tock.

''Miley Ray! Did you sneak out last night and went to that party?'' She took Miley's silence as a yes. Her face boiling on anger she pushed Miley down on the floor.

''MOM! What the hell?'' She stood up her face red in anger. ''Your grounded for 2 weeks! No parties,no cell phone, no computer and no getting out of this room except for school!'' SHe smiled fakely at her daughter and left the room, leaving a ''You have 5 minutes!'' behind while walking downstairs.

Miley on the other side was boiling in anger. She stomped her foot as hard as she could. ''UGH! I hate this!'' She walked in her bathroom and shut the door.

7:00am strike and Miley walked in school wearing some shorts-shorts and a stripped hot pink blouse with black stilettos. She walked through the halls, her hills making sound on the floor and her long legs showing off. Some guys whistled, some not while all girls send her dirty looks. She found herself infront of her locker where her ''friends'' stood.

''Miles! Is it true that in last nights party you banged hottie Taylor Lautner in upstairs bathroom?'' One of her ''friends'' Victoria babbled on as she looked at Miley with wide eyes. Everyone waiting for an answer.

''Is that what people are saying now?'' She opened her locker, taking out the books she needed for class, not that she did any closed her locker and turned to them.

''Well? Is true?'' Emily another ''friend'' nudge her as they all were waiting for an answer.

''Yes is true.'' She lied and smiled and all their friends gasped and giggle.'' Wow Miles, Your so damn lucky!''

Miley let out a fake laugh as she agreed it and they all started walking to class when they stopped as one of the ''popular'' girls on school stood infront of her.

''What do you want Nicole?'' She rolled her eyes. This would be good, she thought.

''Cyrus, I heard you banged Taylor? '' Nicole had a hand on her hip, she seemed angry. She weared a mini-skirt with some heels and a cleavage t-shirt.

''Yeah and why do you care Anderson?'' Miley took a step closer to her, mocking her in position. She caught off guard as she felt her back collide with a locker. Her eyes turned dark in anger.

''He's my boyfriend you slut!'' Before Nicole could finish Miley took her by her shoulder and push her hard agaisnt a locker, before she could say anything she slapped her.

''Listen here you twat!-'' A crowd started to form around them when...

''Cyrus! Principles office now!''

Nicole smirked down at her and pushed Miley aside and walked away while shaking her hips. I won, she thought.

Now Miley sat on the principle office, legs crossed as she rolled her eyes. Chelsea Staubb behind her while sending her dirty looks, she clipped papers with the stapler.

''I heard what you did last night.'' Miley rolled her eyes once again.''Yeah, who didn't?'' She send her a fake smile.

''I just hope for Godness sake you had the brain to use protection!.'' She stapled and stapled harder and harder as she kept her gaze on Miley while she looked back at her.

''Why? Your parents didn't'' She scoffed, her gaze falling on her nails suddenly finding them interesting.

Chelsea boiled in anger. ''Your going to hell'' Miley rolled her eyes, as it seems it would normally become a hobbie of her, she looked at her.'' As long as you wont be there.''

''I can assure you. I won't.'' She went back to her work as she tried to ignore Miley..'' Good'' Miley smiled knowing Chelsea would leave her alone, atleast for the day.

''Miley Cyrus, you may come in.'' Miley stood up, fixing her shorts before walking in the principles office but not of course before sending a fake smile to Chelsea.

'' Wow Ms. Cyrus, class haven't even started and your already here.'' The middle age women smirked down at Miley as she rolled her eyes.

''Yay! I broke my record.'' Miley smiled fakely as sarcasm filled her voice.

The woman sighed, a frown forming her lips.'' Miley, your a senior now, your gonna graduate and if you dont stopped this act of the bad girl, you wont be able to graduate.''

Miley scoffed, it wasn't the first time she heard that woman noticed her attitude and got mad. Students like Miley seemed to not take her seriously.

''I'm serious Miley. If you dont fix your act, I'm going to be seeing you for a long time in this high school.''

Miley looked at her, still not believing her. ''Can I go now?'' The woman sighed, she officialy gived up.''Detention, today.'' Miley walked out of the office and instead of going to class, she decided to skip.

_Miley's POV_

Well, thats my regular day on my life, see how exciting? But oh well, to tell you about me, I think you got an idea but if I wanna keep this act, I have some rules.

First rule; Always roll your eyes when your in trouble. Why? It makes the image as you couldnt care shit about what you did but inside I am.

Second rule; Make sure to fake smile at your enemies, it would get them annoying and leave you alone faster.

Third rule; Make sure no one knows your secret. (complicated rule, I'll explain later)

And last rule and the most important; Dont fall in love and do NOT trust anyone.

So, yeah thats pretty much it, but to tell you the truth, I hate being like this. I always seem to make the perfect bad or slutty girl and I make myself seemed I'm proud but instead I cry myself to sleep sometimes. I think is a little too early why I do it, so instead, I'mma head off for the day. So, yeah, that's it, and do NOT tell anyone about this.

**SO, yeah lame episode sorry. But you want me to continue? REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND COMMENT! I'm really sorry its been like a week! But I'm insipired now! So, hope you likey! ;)**

Miley's POV

After I was out of sight of school. I ran to the only place I could be myself. Gravery.

My grandparents. They were the only ones who truly understand me. They would make me smile and laugh and made me do things that would make them smile,. I loved them well, I still do even though they're not here but they are in my heart. And I know they are not really proud of what I've become. They died 8 months ago. Ever since their death, I cant really be myself. No one makes me feel like they made me feel. The feeling is a great one. Is the feeling when a kid has its first lollipop. Or when the guy yoou love asks you to marry you. Is an awesome feeling. But it faded..

I sat on the grass infront f their grave and sighed. This would be the only place I would cry. Infront of them. They know who I really am. Right now, I dont even know who I am.

Minutes and minutes past of my sitting and staring into space. Until I realized that tears were falling from my eyes. I dont like crying. It giives me a head ache. But when I cry I feel like myself again. Crying takes my pain away.

After an hour I finally let myself to stand up and walk away. Once again. When I got home I saw my parents looking at me with my brothers and sisters behind them.

''Miley where were you?'' My mom started with a worried face. Yeah, like she really cares. Oh sarcasm.

'' I was at the bar where else would I be?'' I rolled my eyes and made my way past them and to the stairs when my father stopped me.

''You dont look like you've been drinking.'' I watched as he looked at me closely. Damn. I gotta come up with something.

''I didn't feel like driking, I was dancing with some dudes.'' I shrugged my shoulders and ran my way upstairs ignoring my parents yell.

You would say I'm not a good daughter but their not good parents either. So, I laid down on my bed and sghed.

I should tell you about that one rule that got you confused.

_''Third rule; Make sure no one knows your secret''_

Well, my secret is my weakness. No one can know I cty. No one should ever know about my past. Or my grandparents. This is my dirty secret. My weakness. If I want to be a tough girl, I must follow those rules. And I will. Not one person would make me change who I am.

Next day after same routine of my parents and all that, I got to school wearing a mini-skirt and some blouse. Oh and another thing. I hate wearing these! I rather wear a sweater or something. But I cant. Anyway, I walked in school but I was late cause I got into a another argument with my parents. I ran to my locker with these impossible high heels and got my books out.

I sighed when I felt a presence behind me. Nicole. Ugh. What does the bitch want? Oh and the Nicole and me thingy? IT IS REAL! I really hate that thanks to her is how I can my rep.

I turned to her and rolled my eyes.''What do you want Anderson?''

She scoffed. I wonder what she wants know. '' I saw you on the gravery yesterday Stewart.''

Right then my world frooze. Impossible. I make sure no one sees me. I think shes just lying.

I lied as I tried to keep a straight. ''Keep dreaming Nicole, but I'm not dying anytime soon.'' I smiled fakely at her and started to walk away to class.

Which I was super late! OMG! I'm dead! I started to run, again impossible with high heels but I tried when I bumped into someone knocking both of our books down. I looked down my eyes widen.

''Oh my god! I'm really sorry! I wasn't looking'' As I kept my babbling a low chuckle stop me I looked up and saw a boy. Not just any boy. A cute boy. He had this amazing brown eyes and his hair was curly. He was more taller than me but not that much since I'm wearing heels. But he was truly handsome. I snapped out of it when his voice kept me awake.

''Is alright. Dont worry.'' I smiled as he leaned down and pick my books since I was wearing a skirt. I took them with a smile.

''Thank you.'' I smiled bigger when I saw his smile. It was dazzling. I realized I was staring at him and totally forgot school.

''I'm sorry but I'm really late. I gotta go.'' I started to walk away past him with a sorry smile. I turned around when I heard him say..

''See you later Miley.''

Miley. He knew my name but who was he? I dont recognize him anywhere. I guess I'll found out myself.

**Sorry is short! But I'm on my way to the mall and I'm writing on the way! Sorry! And still review and comment!**


End file.
